Confession
by Hina Hime Chan
Summary: what was going in Hinata's mind when she challenged Pain


"**THE CONFESSION****"**

****This story is about was going in Hinata's mind when she was fighting with Pain

I recommend that first saw that clip of her fight then read the story!

Its my first ever story so people plz go easy on me :P

* * *

"_**I don't want to lose him. He feels so close to me. I've always felt this way"**_

They say love is blind… but standing in front of Akatsuki leader, Pain, I say love is blind _and_ dumb.

But I can't just stand there and watch him torture my Naruto kun. Hit after hit. Every stab that I felt in my heart… ah! I had to do SOMETHING! Or else he would take my Naruto kun away from me! NO! This will not do. **"What are you doing here! Get out of here! You're no match-" **I know this Naruto kun, I know! But all that training I had undergone was for you to accept me! Now I'll show everyone that I am strong! I will never give up! This is MY nindo, way of the Ninja! I do it… for u Naruto kun…

"**I'm just being selfish!" **I will not let Naruto kun be hurt anymore. He had suffered all of his life, struggling to be accepted by Konoha. After all he had gone through I will not let Pain hurt him anymore. Even if it means I would be sacrificing my life, I will not let Naruto kun's struggle go in vain. **"I've always chased you, wanting to walk with you, wanting to be with you, you have changed me, you're smile saved me**… **so I'm** **not** **afraid to die protecting you!"**

"_**Because I love you, Naruto kun"**_

I can see surprise on his face, kehehe… He must have thought me as a shy little thing… not able to stand up for someone like this. But this is Love. It makes you stronger, blessing you with power you not know you have. Naruto kun has been bound by the burden of being a jinchuriki for too long. I will break him free of these bounds, these stares. I will…

Oh this hurts! Something is tickling out of my mouth… something which tastes like blood! But this can't stop me! "**HINATA" **it's HIS voice! Yes my beloved! You have no need to do anything now I'm here! I'll protect you!

_Gentle Step… Twin Lion Fists! _My most perfect technique but I can't connect my fists with Pain. He's so fast… GAAH it's frustrating! Oh I've lured him away from Naruto kun! But he is unable to move… I'll free you!

Oh… how strange I'm flying! Oh why is my body hurting? Pain hadn't touched me… **"HINATAAA!"** Yes… yes… ye… I can't move… I can't see clearly… yes, yes my love… I'm here… I love my hair… I've heard that Naruto kun likes long hair… that day I've decided to keep them long… I will not give up! As long as I'm standing no one's going to harm Naruto kun!

Move… move, Hinata… you are going to save Naruto! I can't… breath… oh I can… see… Naruto … I'm coming… no one… will hurt you… now I'll save… you… _gah… _**"Stop…" "Don't come Hinata" **no no I'm fine Naruto kun… I'm coming… _**"I'm not running away!" **_yes I will not run away now! _**"It's impossible to change yourself" **_yet how love made you change, from a timid little mouse to a life savior… _**"Go, Hinata!" **_Thank you… Naruto kun… for being a part of my life… for cheering me forward… _**"I've always thought you were so negative, hesitant, and weird" **_But I'm not like this, am I? Naruto? _**"But I kind of like people like you." **_Arigato… N-naruto k-kun… I'll save y- gah! Ah I can't walk… I'm coming… his head is on the ground… Is he okay? Naruto are you alright? These rods must be paining him! I must remove these!

"**I don't understand. Why would someone weak like you try to resist? Why fight me? Knowing… that you'll die?" **I heard Pain saying these words but I am just clutching the rod & sobbing. I feel for you, Pain. I pity you. You don't know love? I can't explain these feelings… these emotions churning inside me. **"I stand by what I say" **I'll save you Naruto! Oh Naruto kun raised his head and looked at me! I think he know these words. He's noticing me now! _**"**_**Because that's… my Ninja Way…"** Naruto kun's face so funny I had to smile. I will not let you down!

Gah…! This pain...! I'm flying… the earth's so hard… I heard bones crack… is this me? ARRGGHHH… something… hot… this… my heart… god… this pain… N..na..naruto.. k..ku…

* * *

I'm not dead! Oh its Sakura san & Ino san! They are healing me! I tried to get up but they willed me to stay. "**Naruto!"** what? He's back! I've to go to him! Everyone is cheering him! I'm so glad! His lifelong wish is complete! Everyone has acknowledged him! People are running towards him, happy smiles on their faces.

I can see Naruto kun from here where Neji ni-san has helped me to stand and see him… and I'm nervous! Omg! I've just confessed my most desiring emotions for him and he'd had to say something about it. All this noise of people cheering him, he looked confused *hehehe*. Oh Naruto kun you're so adorable! Oh I'm crying my happy tears! Suddenly someone ran out of nowhere and hugged him… someone with pink hair…

It's Sakura san. She hit him hard on the stomach *ouch* then she is hugging him & crying, thanking him. No, this can't be right! I keep my smile in case he looked at me… Naruto kun please say something to me! I'm happy… My heart… it's beating so fast… it's tearing me! I can't bear this! NO, HINATA! You are being selfish! He has just returned from a near death experience. But he's hugging…

No it's ok. I'm just glad he has returned back safely & in one piece… I'm glad…

_"Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_  
_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_  
_This romance_  
_But in the end if I'm with you_  
_I'll take the chance_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Waiting for you"_


End file.
